


now the sun shines on us

by cadmvs



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Science Bros, Thor is angry, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmvs/pseuds/cadmvs
Summary: Loki comes to Tony Stark with a proposal. And Tony is a simple man, he’ll of course agree.





	now the sun shines on us

**Author's Note:**

> Square: K4 — science and magic  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Loki  
> Summary: Loki wants to marry Tony so that he can obtain the throne of Asgard. Now that that part is too easy, Loki realizes he actually trusts and loves Tony Stark.

“Stark,” the god of mischief announced as he became apparent in front of the Iron Man. Merely meters away but his sound was so loud that Tony thought the room was bigger and emptier than he thought it was.

He looked up and put his glass of beer down. The last time they were together here, he offered him drink— and it didn’t turn out well, for multiple obvious reasons. So he decided against offering him some. 

“Reindeer Games,” Tony said. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

He saw Loki smile but didn’t smile back. “I came here to ask for a favour, if possible.”

It wasn’t everyday where the God of Mischief came to your room from outer space (another realm, perhaps) and asked for a favour. Is it Christmas or Halloween? Answer is neither but Tony felt like it was some kind of an altered timeline where this wasn’t even supposed to happen. Is this going according to fate? Does he even believe in fate? 

“Don’t take what I’ll ask wrong, but do take it serious. I’m in... some kind of a troublesome situation,” Loki continued. “And for some purpose that is most definitely not in my hands, I am in need of a partner.”

“A partner?” Tony smirked. “What kind of a parter are we speaking of here?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “As you know, my step-brother Thor gave up on the throne to marry your Bruce Banner. Because Allfather is an arrogant arsehole, he won’t place his golden boy on the throne since he’ll bring them a bride from Midgard. And I thought— is it the bride or the realm? Then it dawned on me. It no longer matters, Stark, as I’m now the only remaining heir to the throne and Allfather will pass away soon. But if I have no partner to rule with, Asgard might fall to wrong hands. So, as an equal, Stark, I’m asking you to be my partner and help me take the throne.”

Iron Man stood there, thorougly thinking what the god offered. An opportunity, or a trap? Either way, he was a man of adventure. A simple man, really. You tell him “danger,” and he’ll be right where you want him.

“Okay.”

“Don’t say ‘no’, just think about it, I’m aware of the— hang on, what?”

“Okay,” Tony shrugged. “I accept.”

“You accept— seriously? Is this- Is this your way of avenging me because of what happened the last time—“

“No, no- of course not. It’s just that you called me an ‘equal’. I didn’t know if I should be flattered or not. But either way, I liked the way you said it. I guess I’m your equal. You’re a god but your people don’t see you as one. Meanwhile I’m a simple human being but people think of me as a god because I can science fast and they can’t.”

Loki look at him, then at the ground and then up at him again. He was perplexed. “Don’t you want to know what you’ll profit from it?”

Tony shrugged again. “I’ll be the second-in-line to the throne of Asgard?” A hint of question.

The god with long hair nodded, but he quickly changed his mind. “Yes- but, technically you will be neither the king nor the queen.”

“Then what title I’ll have?”

Loki sneered. “Consort.”

Tony sat on his bed, assumed it was time to drink that beer which he placed on the table. It was going to be a long night of conversation, he thought as he sighed.

***

“Brother, how wonderful it is to see—“

“Quit your games now, Loki. Stark is my friend and he deserves better than a trickster like yourself!” Thor raged in to Loki’s chambers on the Tower, the part under Tony’s labs. It used to be Steve’s before he moved in with Bucky and Sam, and after that the whole flat was emptied out. The chamber’s scenery was perfect, and it was designed by Tony to meet Loki’s standarts. 

A week after Loki’s offer, they hadn’t discussed anything about it. Tony didn’t pressure. Surely, Loki would tell him whenever it was time to take action. 

The thought of leaving his home, his New York City was absolutely horrifying. He didn’t even know if his soon-to-take-place engagement was permanent or not. But leaving the Earth, let alone his home, was just another nightmare fuel.

“Hey, Point Break,” Tony spoke through the intercoms, not-so-subtly hinting that he’d been listening in on other chambers. “Take your mischievous little brother and come upstairs, we have wine and beer.”

They did as Tony told; taking the elevator, the siblings reached at Tony’s floor. Thor’s eyes lit up when he spotted his husband. “Hey, baby doll,” Thor said and kissed Bruce’s mouth, then Tony made a disgusted face. 

“What, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck?” Tony shouted and looked at Loki. “Thy Majesty, when we get engaged, don’t say these abhorrent endearment words to my face.”

Loki smiled. “I shall not, then, darling.”

“You promised me beer, Stark,” Thor smiled and put his arm around his husband’s waist. “And I suggest us to talk about your... numinous marriage with my brother. Surely, there’s a trick that lies beneath.”

“Not beneath me, that’s for sure,” Tony calmly said and Bruce’s giggle filled the room. 

“Brother—“ Loki began but his brother didn’t allow him another word. The God of Mischief was starting to get angrier, and Thor was pretty well aware of the fact. 

“Hush,” Thor stopped him. “I’ll hear Stark first.”

“Well, first of all, you shouldn’t interrupt while someone’s speaking,” Tony said and clicked a few buttons, non-verbally ordering DUM-E to bring in some beer. “Second of all, did you know your brother is so fucking bewitching?” he winked at Loki who was smirking. Apparently, this wasn’t the reason why Tony was going to marry him (yeah, maybe it was, but who cared?). 

“And did you know that he’s a Jötunn?”

“A what?”

“A frost giant.”

Tony shrugged. “So what? Is he going to freeze hell? Damn, then I have to buy Happy a summer house in Maui.” 

He saw Loki sneer and made himself assertive to the conversation his brother kept him off continuously. “Maybe Iron Man has no interest in the race factor which is none of your business,” Loki said angrily. “And what difference would it make, honestly, Thor?”

Thor folded his arms and took a step towards his brother. “You tried to take over the world-“

“Only New York!”

“-and tried to kill Odin, your father!”

“He’s not my father!” Loki shouted. “And frankly neither are you my brother!”

A silence fell to the room, only the mechanical sounds of DUM-E who was currently carrying a tray with four glasses of beer. It offered the beer first to its creator, then the other guests. Thor and Loki didn’t touch it, they were busy sending aggressive glances to each other. 

Bruce was the first to break the silence. “Technically, step-brother.”

“Doc has a point,” Tony sided with him. “And even if he weren’t, you grew up together, so that’s what makes it a family.”

“What would you know about a family, Stark?” Thor growled. “You grew up without one!”

Now that was a line Thor shouldn’t have crossed. Being aware of this, Loki stepped forward and took Tony behind him, facing his brother directly. It was apparent that Tony was dumbstrucked.

“Is this how you treat your friends? You don’t deserve him,” Loki roared, his anger taking over him immediately. “You don’t know what he’s been through!”

“And you do?” Thor asked.

“I know him more than you could ever know,” Loki explained in a hushed tone, subtly implying that was the reason of his soon-to-come-engagement. “You let your anger take over you, not caring about your surroundings nor their emotions. The ones that love you the most are the ones going to end you.”

“Your attitude is what’s going to end you,” Tony stepped in, talking to Loki. “Calm down, have a beer.”

Loki turned around, suddenly being aware of the other man’s presence which was soothing in every way. He didn’t understand why Tony protected Thor, or why would he end a discussion that apparently was about him. He grabbed the beer from Tony’s hand. 

“Why do you side with him?” He asked. 

“I don’t. I just don’t want a fight, Loki,” Tony explained. “Bruce, be a darling and escort Thor out.”

Bruce did what his friend told him to, Thor’s angry gaze was still all over them. When the elevator door shut and the husbands left the room, Tony stepped closer to Loki but still keeping his distance as much as possible. 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“No need to apologize, absolutely not your fault.”

Loki gave in and smiled at the man’s humbleness. “Still, I think I owe you.”

“Hmm,” Tony thought. In the beginning, it was a mutual agreement where they both would eventually benefit from. Now Tony began to understand Loki’s motives. It wasn’t just profit he sought for, it was companionship built on trust. On mutual understanding. On whatever they both lacked while growing up. Loki was a smarter man anybody gave credit for. 

Tony took a sip from his beer. “Let’s see,” he said. “Let’s make a deal, alright? In exchange for your information on how your magic works, I’ll forgive you.”

Forgiveness was an abstract consept yet Loki yearned for it deeply. “That’s a deal, Stark.”

“Tony.”

“What?”

“You can call me by my name, you know. For a man who’s gonna be your husband, I think we’re there,” Tony stated honestly. He caught the smile Loki was trying to hide, but deep inside, he knew that he wanted to make that smile permanent as possible.

***

“Sir, Doctor Foster is on the line as you requested,” FRIDAY spoke and waited for Tony’s approval. 

“Patch it through,” Tony said and rolled with his chair to the other side of his lab. He was currently working on something other than Loki’s magic but he had a question to ask. It was obviously Jane Foster whom he had to consult with. 

“Mr. Stark?” Jane smiled, as the big screen and the camera popped up. “I’m... surprised, actually., that you’d call.”

Tony smiled in return and took one of his blueberries that was in his hand and chewed. “Foster, hi, how are you? Small talk isn’t really my style, so I’m just cutting it-“

Jane snorted and nodded. “Save us the trouble,” she said. 

“You know Loki, right? Thor’s amazingly handsome and equally evil step-brother?” Tony asked, giving too much detail. 

Jane made a disgusted face and frowned. “Unfortunately, yes, why?”

“You see, I’ll be marrying him in a week or so-“

“-What?”

“but I want to know more about his magic and I’m actually a fan of your Foster Theory and your works with Doctor Selvig-“

“-Thank you, but-“

“-Thus I want to ask... Doctor Foster, is there any way I can learn to use Loki’s magic? Or- or, simply a way to figure it out without offending him? God, I can’t believe I’m considering others’ feelings.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Doc?”

“Take it easy,” Jane finally was able to form a sentence out of Tony’s rambling. “I can help you.”

“Thank you.”

“So, basically, you can’t actually use his magic. You can understand it, and maybe even it will allow you to see through it. But it won’t ever belong to you-“ 

Tony stopped her. “Hold on,” he said and got up from his chair. “What’s the point of ‘seeing through it’ if I can’t have it? It’s like... voyeurism without jerking off to it.”

“Is that the analogy you’re going with?” Jane laughed uncomfortably. But humour could still be heard in her words. Tony smiled as well, continued to eat his blueberries. “If Loki doesn’t want you to use it, then you won’t. But you can convert his magic to technological devices.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

The doctor nodded and showed a glowing yellow metal sphere to the video camera, allowing Tony to see. “This,” she said and shook the device. “Is the Sphere. I didn’t give it its name, it was Darcy, but its purpose is great. It allows you to scan and see through every known and unknown celestial body ever existed. It was really a groundbreaking invention.”

Tony held his hand up to examine the Sphere, pulling it closer as a hologram and dividing it into parts to take a better look. “FRI, run a test. Does it match with the level of Yggdrasil magic we found in the Casket?”

“The- the casket? You have it?” Jane immediately jumped. 

“Yea, Lokes brought it over,” Tony shrugged.

Jane stopped breathing. Then got up and screamed. “ARE YOU AWARE THAT CASKET BROUGHT WAR TO ASGARD AND ALMOST GOT THOR KILLED?” 

Tony closed the Sphere’s hologram and grinned at Jane. “I just said he’s gonna be my husband. That’s the part your questioning?”

Jane shook her head and sighed. “I though the Casket was destroyed.”

“Nah,” Tony said and sat down on the chair once again. “Also, you’re invited to the wedding.” 

“Kind of an odd question, but-“

“Yes, he’ll be there. Also Bruce. So, try to avoid the Green Beast as much as possible. He won’t like it if he sees you around his hubby.”

Jane showed a broken smile. The best thing Tony could do was to thank her for the help. He closed the screen and took a deep breath. Here comes sleepless nights thinking and working about Loki’s magic. Here comes Loki—

Not actually “comes”, but when Tony saw Loki materialising, or in a better choice of word, appearing in front of him, he was truly scared for a second. “Dear God!” Tony screamed. “How long have you been there?”

“Just me,” Loki announced and giggled. “A few minutes, actually. Had to intervene and tell you that the mortal is quite incorrect.”

Stark made a face that looked like he was quite baffled. “But she... worked on your magic. She even made the Sph-“

“It’s only the part I allowed her to see,” He explained and walked towards where Tony was sitting. He continued. “No one is allowed to use or understand my magic.”

“So what, it just... is?”

“Quite so, really,” Loki said and sat on the counter which just reflected Jane’s hologram. “But, like I stated previously, I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Without a shadow of a doubt, Tony,” He gave a huge smile and took Tony’s hand. “After all, you’re going to rule Asgard.”

“We’re both going to rule Asgard.”

“I’ll just decorate it, actually.”

Tony squeezed Loki’s hand harder. “Then I’ll help you decorate it.”

***

A week later, an apple was given to Tony by Loki. Minutes before their wedding ceremony, (though it was against traditions for the groom to see the bride before the wedding itself) Loki crashed into Tony’s chambers. Asgard was a pretty place and Loki made sure to give Tony the chamber with the best view of it. 

The apple, however, wasn’t an ordinary one. It was never used before for such thing, yet it was obvious that Loki wouldn’t care less. 

The Apple of Idunn, Loki explained to Tony who made a mental note to work on the fruit, is what keeps the Gods and Goddesses young and fit. By thus eating it, Tony would live as long as Loki would. 

Tony gracefully accepted the fruit, took a bite and kissed Loki. It was the first of many, and perhaps the best of all. 

“Shall we go, my Consort?” Loki asked. 

“Isn’t Rhodey supposed to hand me over?” Tony asked. “Customary won’t make it nostalgic.”

“However you wish,” Loki said and asked for Rhodey. On the way out the Colonel held Loki’s arm. 

“Take care of him,” Rhodey requested as profoundly as possible.

Loki smiled, not truly caring about the fact that a mortal man unwillingly held his arm and stopped him. It was a joyful day and so would it stay that way. “Don’t worry,” he promised. “I’ll make everything for the sun to never stop shine on him.”

A chapter in Tony’s story was now closed, and another just begun. His science and Loki’s magic would eventually combine and make the nine realms a place of peace and joy and happiness till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first TSB Fill!


End file.
